Choosing Love
by ryuusei47
Summary: Ichigo must choose bewteen the world of the living and Rukia.... Rated t for language
1. Deciding His Fate

Author's obious note: It should be very clear to you that i dont own bleach or it's charaters

----

Chapter one: Deciding his fate...

Shorty after Gin, Aizen and Tousen dissappeared and everyone was gearing up to go back to the human world

Byakuya appeared before Ichigo...

"Kurosaki Ichigo... I must ask you a question... And It may be very difficult to answer..." He said to Ichigo.

"What could you ask that could be so difficult to answer?" Ichigo asked...

"I want you to choose..." Byakuya said... "Between returning to the human world... To your family... And staying here in the soul society... With Rukia..."

Ichigo's eyes widened, he never thought he'd ever be asked such a question...

"Being that you mastered Bankai you'd probaley be made a captain if you stay..." Byakuya added, "Ichigo choose wisely as this question will impact the rest of your life" And he left on that note.

Shortly afterword he returned home to the world of the living... Right before he left he asked bykuya if he could wait a month to give him his answer... Byakuya nodded...

When he returned he sat in his room thinking... _how could i even think of making a decision like that... Sure things will be different without rukia... But things will be even more different without Inoue, Chad, Uryu, and the others._

_Not to mention dad, kon, and his sisters..._

The more he thought the harder it was to decide... He needed expert advice... He decided to go visit Kisuke..

----

This is my first serious so i'm a little nervous about how i will be critizied so please push the little review button.


	2. Confronting Kisuke

Chapter 2 : Confronting Kisuke

----

It was the middle of the night and Ichigo felt as if he were going to die, As if this were his last day on earth. He finally reached the urahara shoten.

"Kisuke! Kisuke! Open this damn door! You here me?! Open up!" Ichigo said feverishly pounding on the door and to his surprise instead of kisuke answering Youruichi answered.

"Ichigo it's 1:42 in the morning. The shoten is closed" She said with her head barely out the door, "If you need something come back when we're open."

"Youruichi, I dont need somthing I need someone, can you bring me Kisuke?" He said to her.

"Oh, you wish to speak to Kisuke. Hold on a sec, let me get him..." She said then closed the door on his face...

A few minutes later Kisuke open the door. He did not look too thrilled to see ichigo.

"Ichigo what is so important that you have to speak to me at this late hour?" he said ten invited him in.

"There's something I need to ask you..." he said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kisuke said starting some tea.

"Byakuya Kuchuki..."

"The sixth squad captain? What about him?" Kisuke said.

"He asked me to choose bwteen Rukia and the world of teh living...I...I"

----

I have already written the next chapter. So submit your reviews...

Please.


	3. Final Decision

Chapter 3: Final Decision

----

"I want you to look after Karakura town and my family so I can return to Rukia!" Ichigo blurted out thoughtlessly.

Youruichi walked into the room, "Wait now you want to do what?!"

I guess I've decided to take up on Byakuya's offer..." He admitted.

Youruichi tried to qersuade him to do otherwise "Ichigo you have to give this more thought! You can't just abandon the human world to live in the Seirete with rukia!"

Kisuke said now "I want every one to calm down. Your going to wake every one up! Ichigo, you don't seem like your usual angry self. Are you okay?"

"That doesn't matter!" He snapped.

"Well anyway dont worry. Your father will take care of everything!" Kisuke assured him.

Now ichigo was confused, "Just what the hell do you mean by that It's not like he's a soul reaper!"

"But he is..." Youruichi said.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted!

Then Kisuke shouted at Ichigo "I will thorw you outside if you dont keep your voice down!"

Then ichigo shouted back "Why you! Your shouting just as loud!"

And then he quieted down "My decision is final."

"Kisuke, are you just gonna let him leave?" Youruichi asked now sitting on the floor across from kisuke.

"It's not my job to stop him..." He said sipping his tea.


	4. Her View

Karasu101: Well here it is! The first Rukia focused chapter!  
You: First?!

Karasu101: Yesh, they wont all be focused on Ichigo! I'll have some focused on Rukia, Some on the Kurosaki family; Isshin [Forgive spelling Yuzu, And Karin, Some focused on Chad and Orihime (not Uryu), and One on Kisuke!

Kisuke: Yay! _I'm liked!_  
Karasu101: Calm down I said one chapter!

Kisuke: Fine Fine

You: Why so many P.O.V. Changes?

Karasu: They're needed to explain the story.

Chapter 4: Her View

----

Night of the day Ichigo left the Soul Society

"Will you miss him?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah..." Rukia responded.

"There is a chance he will come live in the soul society with you..." Byakuya said walking past her.

"What?!" Rukia said. _Why would he do that?!_

"I asked him to choose," Byakuya said. "to choose between you and the world of the living."

"What!! Why Nii-sama! Why would you do that?" Rukia screamed at the thought of never seeing Ichigo again! _Why nii-sama!? Why?! Why would do that! Why would you ask him to make such a choice!_

"Why do you worry? If he really loves you he'll choose you." Byakuya said.

End of the month Ichigo had to decide

Walking into her room byakuya asked. "Are you eager to hear his decision?"

Now sitting up in her bed Rukia said "No"

"You seem as if you have no faith in him... Why are you so worried that he will not choose you?" Byakuya said still standing in the doorway...

"I'm almost positive that he will choose his family." She answered now looking at the floor.

"Almost positive?" Byakuya said and, though it sounded without emotion, Rukia tell he cared.

Quietly she said "Yeah..."

"I don't know if this will bring you any comfort," Byakuya started, "but Youruichi ah informed me that Ichigo has already made his decision and he will be coming to the soul society tomorrow..."

After saying that that he left...

_Tomorrow Ichigo _Rukia thought to herself _Tomorrow..._

----------------later----------------

"Did you hear the news?" Kiyone said walking next to Captain Jushiro Ukitake and Rukia. "It seems that if your friend Ichigo decides to stay here they'll make him the new captain of Squad Three."

"Hey!" Rukia said trying to change the subject but, all she could think of was Ichigo, "Captain Ukitake have you noticed the resemblance between Ichigo and Vice Captain Kaien?"

That's not what she wanted too say. _What's wrong with me? _She thought. _ It must be Ichigo!_

"Yeah I did notice that. He looks too much like Kaien" Jushiro thought wanting to change the subject.

"I wonder if it's really a good idea you know." Kiyone started. "To let a human become a captain of one of the thirteen court guard squads."

And then Rukia found herself defending Ichigo.

"Of course it's a good idea! Ichigo would make a great captain! Captain Kurosaki! It has a nice ring to it doesn't it!" Rukia shouted

"Is that right? Well then we better hope he chooses the Soul Society." Jushiro said.

_Ichigo..._ Rukia realized. _I want him to choose me..._

"By the way Captain," Kiyone said, "Where is Sentaro? I have haven't seen him all day." _I bet he's out getting drunk! Ha! That'll prove that I have way more respect for Captain Ukitake! _"He's not out getting drunk is he?"

"No actually, and it's funny you asked." Jushiro said.

_Oh no! _Kiyone thought.

"He offered to do all my paperwork for today. And he told me not to tell you that he offered. That's the weirdest thing." Jushiro said then realized. "Oh I get it, this must be another one of his weird attempts to prove that he has more respect for me than you do!"

"Oh yeah! Well just to prove that he doesn't I'll do all of your paper work for the next year!!! Ha! That'll teach that horse faced, goateed, bumbling Dumbass!" Kiyone said then stormed off!

"Heheh, Lively pair. Don't you think Rukia?" He said then realized she was gone too. "Rukia? Huh... She's gone too."

----

Well that's the end of chapter 4

I added a buncha stuff to make it longer.

So please review it!


	5. His Father's Blessing

Chapter 5

----

Night of the last day he had to decide

"Dad! I know you're a Soul Reaper!" Ichigo said walking into the kitchen while his family was having dinner.

Unfortunately he forgot Karin and Yuzu were in the room.

"What is a... Soul Reaper" Yuzu asked unsure of whether she should ask or not.

Still not realizing they were in the room he said, "I also know you can see hollows and spirits!"

He turned and saw Yuzu and realized he said all of that in front of them!

"Karin, Yuzu, Tomorrow go a store called Urahara Shoten. Ask for the manager; Kisuke. Or ask for Youruichi. Tell them I sent you, and ask them about hollows and Soul Reapers." Ichigo told them

When he heard him say Kisuke and Youruichi he knew that he knew and jumped up and dropped kicked him. Then Ichigo slammed him on the floor.

"SON! I need to see you in your room for a moment!" His father told him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" he said.

Ichigo's room

"Dad can you open a portal to the Soul Society?"

"Yeah... why?" Isshin said

"I think I am in love with a soul reaper." Ichigo admitted Out loud for the first time.

"What?" Isshin shouted.

"Rukia Kuchiki." He said

"But there is one problem," He added. "Her brother Byakuya said I have to choose between her and the world of the living."

"I FORBID IT!" Isshin shouted.

"I have made my decision!" Ichigo shouted jumping from his body. "I'd rather not ask Kisuke but if I do he'll help me get to the soul society!"

"You really love her?" Isshin asked him.

"Yes."

"Then you may go." Isshin said opening a portal to the soul society.

"Thank you." Ichigo said and stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"Ichigo... You have my blessing."

----

The cheesy line at the end can be forgotten

I added it so I would have a decent title.

so please post your reviews

Author's final note on this very crappy chapter: Damn! I could have done so much better on this chapter. As I re-read it I realized I hated it!


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

I dont particualary like this chapter... but it has to be!

---

On the other side of the prortal Ichigo met with the following captains: Kuchiki, Ukitake, and Zaraki. With them was Vice Captain Renji Abari, Vice Captain Yachiru Kushajishi, Kiyone, Sentaro, and Rukia.

"Have you made your decision?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes. I have chosen to stay in the Soul Society with Rukia." Ichigo uttered somewhat painfully.

"Then-" Captain Ukitake begun before Rukia interupted.

"FOOL!" She shouted at ichigo trying to make it sound convincing. "How could you choose me over your family!?"

"Beacause Idiot! I love you!" Ichigo shouted back.

Rukia hugged him and whispered, "Welcome to the Soul Society Captain Kurosaki."

After that Jushiro finished his sentence, "Welcome to the Soul Society, New captain of Squad Three Ichigo Kurosaki. A ceremony will be heald tomorrow.

Then Yachiru walked up to him with the white vest with the third squad symbol on the back. "Kenny is very happy you'll be coming to live in the Soul Society Ichi!"

As Ichigo took the vest and put it on, Kenpachi smiled at him evily.

"Do you want Izuru to remain your Vice captain?" Byakuya asked him.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and he said "Can I make Rukia my Vice Captain?"

"Yes... Of Course." Jushiro said.

Even though his face remained without emotion Rukia could tell that Byakuya was happy for her. And after all this was done Byakuya promptly left. With him went Renji and Yachiru. Jushiro, Kiyone, Sentaro, and Rukia escorted Ichigo to teh squad three barracks.

They all entered the barracks and Jushiro said "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. Your new capatain!"

And Ichigo shouted "Yo!"

There were several reactions to this. But the one Ichigo disliked the most was when some idiot shouted "Hey he's that ryoka from a month ago!"

And Ichigo got in his face and said, "Do you have a problem with that! No? I didn't think so! Does anyone have a problem with that? If so promptly transfer yourselves to another squad!"

when nobody moved Ichigo shouted "Good! I'm Captain Kurosaki! This is your new Vice Captian Rukia Kuchiki!"

Izuru said "Wait what?!"

"Like I said you have a problem with me or my way of doing things please transfer yourself to another squad." Ichigo shouted, " That is my first and only rule... Understand?"

"Yes Captain!"

"Good!" Ichigo said.

---

Reviews are much appreciated.


	7. The Problem with Kon

Chapter 7: The Problem With Kon

I created this chapter for that person who asked what will they do with ichigo's body. And wheather they would use kon.

Flash backs will be labeled and underlined.

---

Isshin tried his best to make Kon act like Ichigo... But it wasn't enough. Kon's love for wemon with big bosums was too great. Karin and Yuzu; as well as many of Ichigo's friends, were starting to question "Ichigo." Except Keigo Asano. He just thought after years of pretending to be tough he finally snapped and his true self escaped.

Karin and Yuzu finally went to see Kisuke and Youruichi and they brought "Ichigo" with them.

"What have you done with the real Ichigo!?" Karin demanded.

But Kisuke; being as problematic as always, said "But that is Ichigo."

"This is not Ichigo! This is some pervert who looks like Ichigo!" Karin shouted. "What have you freaks done with the real Ichigo."

Youruichi walked into the room and said "We did not do anything to Ichigo. He left on his own accord."

"Left? Did Ichigo go somewhere?" Yuzu questioned.

Kisuke knocked Kon's soul pill out of ichigo.

As Ichigo's body fell to the ground both Karin and Yuzu screamed.

"What did you do to ichigo!?" Karin screamed.

"I'm confused. Didn't you say that wasn't Ichigo?" Kisuke said.

Yourichi hit him to keep him on track. "Oh right." He said. "Yuzu, may I borrow the doll you call Bostov?"

Yuzu pulled it out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Did you know that your brother is a soul reaper?" Yourichi said.

"Hey I heard him say that the night he changed."

[Flashback:

"Dad! I know you're a Soul Reaper!" Ichigo said walking into the kitchen while his family was having dinner.

Unfortunately he forgot Karin and Yuzu were in the room.

"What is a... Soul Reaper" Yuzu asked unsure of whether she should ask or not.

Still not realizing they were in the room he said, "I also know you can see hollows and spirits!"

He turned and saw Yuzu and realized he said all of that in front of them!

"Karin, Yuzu, Tomorrow go a store called Urahara Shoten. Ask for the manager; Kisuke. Or ask for Youruichi. Tell them I sent you, and ask them about hollows and Soul Reapers." Ichigo told them

When he heard him say Kisuke and Youruichi he knew that he knew and jumped up and dropped kicked him. Then Ichigo slammed him on the floor.

"SON! I need to see you in your room for a moment!" His father told him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" he said.

"Girls. Meet Kon! he was the soul inhabating your brother." Kisuke said as Kon got up in his own plush body... AKA BOSTOV

"Yo!" kon said.

"Your the pervert that was inside of ichigo?!?" Karin said.

"Hey!!! I'm not a Pervert!" Kon shouted.

"Sure your not." Kisuke said sarcastically.

"Kon is a Substitute soul. A gikongon." Youruichi said

"If kon is substituting for Ichigo's soul... Then where is his real soul."

"In the soul society." Kisuke said

"The soul what?" Both Karin and Yuzu said almost simultainously.

"It is the place that soul reapers send souls for rest." Yourichi explained.

"What is he doing there." Karin asked.

"We aren't susposed to tell you." Kisuke said putting Kon back into Ichigo's body. "Kon go get Isshin."

"Okay." kon said and ran outside only to get hit by a car instanly killing Ichigo's body.

Before Kon could get up in ichigo's body, Kisuke knocked kon out of the now dead ichigo. "Oh dear... Now this poses a problem."

He put kon back into his plush body. "Didn't any one tell you to look both ways?!"

"No!" Kon shouted.

"Are you happy you've killed ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted!

---

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!

You: insert your opnion on this chapter here

???: Press me...

You: Who are you?

???: Who do you think?

You: An evil doom's day button?

???: No! I'm the review button! Press me and submit the same opnion you inserted above into your review..

You: okay!

Review button: some people are dense.


End file.
